No Regrets
by MarkScyther
Summary: After many nights of fulfilling small parts to his desire, Kaito was finally caught by both Rin and Miku. Taking multiple photographs in the middle of his acts of molesting poor Len during the night. His confrontation had resulted in him being sent to a Pedophilia Rehab center. How will Kaito react from staying away from Len? And how is Len handling kaito being a pedophile? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another one of my new stories! I'm trying to make things a bit more "Realistic?" perhaps, but you know how that is. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy. As always; read, enjoy, review. ...Oh yeah! I'm opening up my deviant art for some up coming sketches of Len and Kaito (etc..) pretty soon. My DA name is "Markscyther".**

* * *

"Shion Kaito, I'm hereby sentencing you half a year of Pedophile rehabilitation. If there aren't any progress found in rehab, we will then add an additional year. Early release is possible if you prove to the counselors that you are willing to make a change." The judge eyed me as I stood there in cuffs. How did I end up in this situation? Simply because Rin and Miku had been sneaking photos of fondling Len while he was sleep. I knew I should have been more careful. "Fail to go will result into one year in jail. Is that understood, Mr. Shion?" There was nothing but scowl on my face. I was pissed beyond my will.

Scoffing beneath my breath I mumbled, "As much as I wanted to, it's not like a fuck him-" I mumbled until my lawyer stuck his elbow on my side and told me to `Hush up!' "I mean, yes. I understand."

With the sound of her slamming her gabble down, the courtroom was dismissed.

The officer from earlier escorted me down the aisle. Everyone from inside the house sat on the left side of the room and stared at me. I gave death glare over towards both Miku and Rin. They smiled and went to singing practice with me; just silently plotting to call the authorities on me. ...Fuck them both. Having me here in court being locked in cuffs. Worse of all is that Len is also here discovering all the crap I've done. ...I can't so much as give eye contact to the blonde.

"Kaito, I'll make sure this situation does not get anywhere outside this courtroom. If it does, I'll sue anyone and everyone for being responsible of it." My lawyer walked next to me as Master came up to my other side. "As for you, Master. Kaito will be placed in good care at the rehab. Visitation at the place are limited to ten times a month unless he have done something he shouldn't, then they'll take away a day or more depending what it is." The white-head that goes by Dell, handed him a paper describing the situation.

We stopped near the doorway and stood there. Dell took a step away to go and talk to the others, leaving me and Master there. "Kaito, why? " He started, "You molested Len while he was sleeping. Do you have any idea how bad that's going to look on you if the media finds out?!-" "Fuck the media! You dare let Miku and Rin have me thrown in jail for two days and then go to court only to find out I'm being sent to a rehab for pedophiles! " My tears stung from my anger "Once I'm out of Rehab, I quit the vocaloid industry. ...I quit. I can't show myself back into a fake home with a fake family." I took one last glance at him as Dell came back.

Putting his finger up to my mouth he shut me up. "Uh-uh, you need to keep your voice down. I can't have you throwing an anger fit after the judge let you off with something light like rehab. We're still in court. Once we're out I'll let you yell at your manager as much as you please." His crimson eyes glared at me. "Now the Rehab is about 400 miles away from here so we're getting you on a plane by seven-thirty tonight. We'll have someone gather your things and bring them to the airport. " He began leading me outside the courthouse. "As for now we're heading out to the Shibuya airport. You'll be given five minutes there to say goodbye to your house-mates."

The paparazzi began rushing over to me and my lawyer soon as we walked out the court building. "Mr. Shion! Did you commit murder?!" One yelled "Kaito! Rumors had it that you were Drag racing and hit an old woman! Is that true?!" Another asked as they all begun to take pictures of me once we climbed in the backseat of his car.

Yelling the driver to drive, we zoomed off down the street.

If I'd known they were on to me, I wouldn't have touched the boy in the first place. But damn, they better not take away my cell-phone. I still got a shit-load of naked pictures of the boy. Even some videos of him moaning in his sleep as I was pinching his cute pink nubs.' A small smile began to form as I began to recall the memory. `I loved every second of watching, feeling, and hearing his body shudder from my touches. If I'd known I was going to get in trouble, I would have been fuck that cute ass. Nice and deep, yet slow. I want to see his reaction when I slowly shove inch after inch into his tight heat-' "Snap out of it. I can tell you're thinking dirty cause you're smirking." Dell snapped his fingers in front of my face.

After about forty minutes of traffic, we finally arrived at the airport. The driver slowed down next to a group of people by the airplane entrance. Soon as he drove closer, I saw that it was everyone from the house. ... Including Len.

Feeling a hand touch my shoulder, Dell opened the car door and dragged me out.

The sky had turned into a dark blue. The wind was calm, and yet it was still cold. "Ready to say goodbye?" I heard my lawyer ask.

Taking a step forward in front of them I looked at all of them. Before I could start speaking, Meiko came over and pulled me into her arms and whispered, "You're not at fault, Kaito. You're not." She pulled away for a second to make eye-contact "I'll make sure I visit every single time. Keep contact with me, okay?" She gently rubbed my arm. I couldn't help but shed a tear. Soon as I did, Luka and Gakupo came over to hug me as well.

"It's going to be okay. All three of us will visit you." Luka hushed me "Miku and Rin were more than wrong to of done what they did, but if we'd known that you had a thing for Len sooner, we could have helped you." Gakupo and Meiko nodded in agreement.

These three are the only ones who support me . "Thank you, but I'm afraid it's too late now." I gave a heavy sigh as I smiled slightly.

Looking at them, they all stepped aside once Len stepped in. I couldn't help but take a big gulp out of nervousness. He wore nothing but a yellow sweater, white shorts, and yellow vans with white knee-highs. Not to mention his hair was down. "Kaito" he started. "There's not much I can say about the situation that's going on now, nor did I want this to happen to you." His eyes looked a bit confused and sad. It saddens my heart a bit. "I want you to take care and keep contact, Kaito-nii." He stood on his tippy-toes and kissed my cheek quickly. "Please get better." The blonde said one last time before walking back.

I was a bit surprised from the goodbye kiss, but I quickly reminded myself that he's good natured. He goes by the quote, `Forgive the ones dear to you' and that's basically everyone.

Seeing Dell wave his hand over towards the airplane entrance, it was time for me to go.

Giving one last look to Len, I began walking. But as I was walking, both Miku and Rin smiled and said "Bye Kaito!-" "Go fuck yourselves!" I stuck up my middle-finger towards them as I continued to walk. "Two faced bitches..." I commented to myself.

Oh yeah, I regretted nothing.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

As we watched him get on the plane, Meiko, Luka, and Gakupo just remained standing there. Rin tugged on my sleeve to walk to the car with her, but I only shook my head. "Rin, why'd you do it? Especially you, Miku?" We both heard Meiko's voice talk once we also saw her standing near us. A frown was glued upon her face quite deeply, "Is that how the two of you treat family? Huh?! Instead of confronting him, you send him to jail for two days and now this!-" "Meiko! Calm down!" Gakupo and Luka tried pulling her back.

I was surprised to see her lash out like this. "And for Master of all people to let you two do this is highly messed up" The brunette clutched both her fists and eyes shut, for a tear slid down her flustered cheek. "I-I can't stay in the house anymore. ... I'm packing my belongings and moving with Gakupo and Miki." She lastly turned her back from them and headed towards a Taxi-cab.

Luka, me, and Gakupo all had starred at her as she got in the car. That was until Luka pipped up, "I-I'm with her on this one. What you two did was beyond the words messed-up. ... You could have confronted Kaito, tell Len what was going on instead of doing things on your own free-will, Rin" The Pink-head then turned to look at me "I'm sorry for the things you had to witness, but if anyone knows Kaito beneath that smiling mask of his, it's me and Meiko. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he also knew that he couldn't stop. So he created the allusion that he was happy everyday, that he was clumsy when he's really not, that he was pure stupid when he's the smartest out of everyone in the house. Miku and Rin just seemed to have got him when his guard was down." My eyes widened as to what she was saying "He wanted you to stay happy despite his unknown desire for you because he knew you viewed him as `Cool Kaito-nii' into your little world of a nice family. It's up to you whether or not to believe me." Gakupo laid his hand on her shoulder as the two of them went towards the same car Meiko was in.

W-What? ... Why I didn't notice this before? Maybe if I did, none of this' My heart ached in mixed feeling as Rin escorted me towards the car we came in. `_None of this would have happened in the first place. I-It's my fault Kaito-nii. It's my fault for not knowing the "true" you.'_ I thought silently to myself as I sat by the window.


	2. No electronics!

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this story so far _ Please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

We stood there in front of the large resort. It had to have been one in the morning, but I was still fully awake. I just can't believe I'm staying here for half a year. _(Smack! s.f.x.) _I felt Dell smack my back as he grabbed one of my luggage. "I know you're still angry, but I promise you that it's not that bad. They have spa's, your own private jacuzzi and pool, and excellent maid service for your room. That's almost enough to make me lie and stay here myself." He chuckled lightly as we walked inside the entrance. "It'll be alright. I'll try arranging your friends to come visit you as soon as possible" He paused for a moment once two staff members came up to us.

One of them took my bags and handed me a key. "It's a pleasure to have you join us, Mr. Shion. We promise to give you guidance of the right track of mind. We have supporters and people like you who takes a joy out of little children." My eye slightly twitched once the man said that to me. "Before I hand you your schedule and show you to your room, I must ask if you have any electronic device on you."

I looked at him dead in the eyes and lied, "No, I left about all my electronics at home. They wouldn't let me take them." `_The hell I will let them take away my shit.' _I thought to myself as the man smiled and handed me my schedule.

"Excellent! We don't allow our patience to have any laptops or cellphone on them while they're on rehab grounds. Everyone is allowed to call twice in a day. Both morning and night." I looked at the schedule as he continued to talk until I saw that we have to wake up at seven in the morning. `_They must be out of their damn mind! I'm not waking up at this time!' _"Well Mr. Dell, I'll take Kaito from here and show him to his room."

Waving his hand over to follow him, I mouthed to him `One minute' so I could talk with Dell real quick. "I know good and well that you're hiding a cellphone, laptop, and pager on you. I'm not playing, Kaito! Slip up in here then that's either more time in rehab or you going to jail; and we know good and well that I can't do anything about it." He then checked his watch. "If something goes wrong in here, call me instantly."

Patting my shoulder one last time, he left out the building.

I took a deep sigh and walked towards the guy to my suit. _`Talk about bull-shit. ... At least I still have my crap.-' __(Errrrr! s.f.x.) _"Whoa! What?" I jumped back and looked around to see that I have walked through a metal detector. `_Oh...shit!' _I turned to look at the man, only to see him cross his arms and old out his hand.

Grunting in defeat, I handed over my pager and laptop to him. `_Like hell I will give up my phone.' _I thought to myself as we continued our walk.

* * *

**xxxx Len xxxx**

_(Knock, Knock s.f.x.) _I knocked softly on the open door. Both Meiko and luka paused from shoving their clothes into a box and looked at me. Once they gave a slight smile to me, I took it as a sign of it being okay for me to walk inside. "Can I talk to two one last time? There's a question I must ask." Meiko patted the spot that was between the two of them. So I nodded and went over to sit on the bed.

Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, she then asked, "What's on your mind?" I looked at the brunette and sighed slightly as I gave a sheepish smile.

Averting my eyes from her, I began to twiddle my fingers. "You guys know more about Kaito than I. ... Do you know why he did what he done to me and not anyone else?" I gave a slight frown.

I heard there voices choke from my question. It must have threw them off quite a bit, but, I need to know why.

Before Meiko could say anything, Luka shook her head and laid a hand upon my own. "Len" she started "Kaito is going through two things when it come to you in particular. Strong feelings at that." Her face had slowly began to redden up slightly. "It's love and ... well, how do I put this?" My ears perked up once I heard the word `love'. "Dammit! He also has extreme sexual desires for you. That mixed with love will make him do things that aren't normal. You know; act out of character."

It was then that it was my turn to blush. "S-S-Sexual desires?" I stuttered.

Soon as I repeated what Luka said, a flashed memory played in my head of Kaito licking my neck and whispered `_So cute...'. _They played that part in court; I couldn't help but blush deeper at the memory.

"M-Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Luka told Meiko as the bruntte face-palmed herself.


	3. plotting

read review enjoy

* * *

I walked down the hall wearing nothing but a black hoody and grey sweat pants. A smoke trailed behind me for there was a cigarette hanging from between my lips. All I could hear was the sound of my slippers skidding against the tiled floor to this hell-hole. That was until I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Hey, do you mind giving me a cigarette?-" I turned around to become face-to-face with an old friend.

Her crimson eyes widened as well as mine. Hair was in its casual low pony-tail. She wore a light-grey tank-top and a pair of dark-grey sweat pants. "... I'm guessing they found out about your attraction for Len." I began to chuckle lightly from Haku's humor. "Damn. What happened?" She punched my shoulder as she questioned me.

I sighed as I pulled out another cigarette from my pocket and hand it to her. "Found out" I inhaled another puff and blew out the smoke, "They so much as took pictures and video footage. Obviously been onto me for a while. Subside from me; why the hell are you here?" My eyebrow rose once I looked at her.

Spotting a nearby bench, we walked over to go sit.

"Let's just say Teto caught me messing with Neru in her sleep. Went to jail for three nights due to it being the weekend, went to court, found guilty, now I'm here for a year. " She quickly lit the stick and inhaled the tobacco deeply, "There's no way in hell I'm staying here for that long. They treat you like idiots and just baby-talk the hell out of you." We both laughed.

Wiping a tear away from my eye, I began to talk, "No need to say that twice. I got a taste of that this whole morning" we laughed once again "but damn. I only have six months of this or else they'll throw me in jail. ... There's no way I can stay here for even a month." My eyes wandered to the window "I'm starting to guess that the trial made it to the media."

I looked back to her and met her gaze. "How else did you think I figured out why you were here. It doesn't take too long for the paparazzi to smuggle out information." She blew out a ring of smoke to her right. "It's going to be hard cooping back to your life style once your time is up. No one is going to look at the same no matter what good deed you do. ... Same goes for me." Her crimson eyes lowered as I placed a hand on her lap.

Once I did that, she looked back up to me. "Haku-chan" I started "There's a quote I got tattooed on my mid-back, and it says `No regret'. You and I are here because we've done something we didn't regret by heart. ... If we know the outcome of the future getting out of this place; then why not change it up a bit." I lifted my hoodie enough to show the black tatted phrase.

A smirk tugged my lips as she looked in curiosity. "How did you manage to get time getting a tattoo? And his name is above the phrase." I felt her fingers trace the letters. Sighing, I pushed the cloth back down and stood up.

"Same about how I managed to get time to molest Len." It was then that I turned away from. Her and waved my goodbye's. "I'll talk to you later." Were the last words I said as I continued my stroll towards my room. `I guess I could masterbate to nude pictures of Len before I start plotting.'

I smiled from that very thought and began to hum in delight.

XxxxxLater that dayxxxxx

`Eighty, ninety, and one-hundred' I counted the stacks of cash. They were sprawled out onto my bed in stacks of thousands. `This is perfect. Now's the time to call my main-man.' I thought silently to myself as I pulled my phone from my pocket.

I quickly dialed the numbers and waited for him to pick-up.

The phone rang three times before I got a sleepy, `Hello?' from him. Checking my door to see it's locked, I finally spoke "I don't want to waste much time or else someone will hear me. Look, I have a hundred-grand with your name on it if you get me the following items: Two pairs of black-leather gloves, one short-black male wig, one long-blonde curly wig, a teacher's suit that's my size, and another one for a female; about medium size. I also need fake I.D.'s for both me and Haku. Last but not least, a black four-door high horse-power car" I checked the time to see that it was about two in the morning "I'm at a rehab center with her, and I need it in two days at midnight. I'll text you the adress later."

He choked slightly from the list I gave him and said, "Something tells me I might not see you after this" He gave a brief sigh "Well whatever you're plotting, it sounds pretty big. Want me to throw in anything else? Rope? Guns? Knives?" Big Al asked.

I paused for a moment to think about it.

"Now that you mention it; also toss in pistols, and four AK-47's. I'll talk to you later." I then pushed the "End" button quickly.

`Next step is to keep Meiko from coming over. That and discuss the plan with Haku.'


End file.
